


Burning Through The Bloodline

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she finds out Uther has lied to her all her life, Morgana forges a secret of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Through The Bloodline

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Summer Pornathon](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/)'s Second Main Challenge "Secrets and Lies". Title from [Landscape](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wbta9I3exjE) by Florence + The Machine.

Morgana placed the flat of her hand against Arthur’s door. There had been many nights she’d thought about doing this but something had always kept her in her own bed. Perhaps the romantic notion that one day she’d be his properly, his queen but now that was unimaginable. Uther had kept up the facade for so long, promising her betrothal to Arthur even though he knew all along nothing could ever come of it because Arthur was her _brother_. Not just in name, not just because she had grown up with him. They shared the same Pendragon blood, running hot through their veins. It should revolt her but all that turned her stomach was Uther himself. Knowing what he’d done to them, keeping them apart yet drawing them together; it only made Morgana want Arthur more ferociously.

She opened his door, no lock or guard capable of stopping her. Her white nightdress made her seem like a ghost in the weak light and she couldn’t blame Arthur if at first he thought she was an apparition but when she climbed into his bed and reached out to him, he couldn’t ignore her solidity. 

“Morgana?” he asked sleepily, concern clouding his eyes. “Another nightmare?”

“No, a dream.” Morgana smiled at the memory of how, before she had Gwen, he was the one to hold her when she screamed.

“Then why-” he started but Morgana stopped him with the determined look in her eyes.

“We’re all but married anyway, are we not?” she asked, inching the covers down. His hand caught hers just before they slipped away from him entirely.

“But my father-” he tried again and Morgana’s breath halted at the word – he really should say _her_ father as well. _Our_ father.

“He doesn’t have to know,” Morgana said smoothly, though she was shaking. “Our little secret?”

Arthur opened his mouth, no doubt a thousand other objections waiting on his tongue that she could brush away easily as dust but lacking the patience, she consumed them all with a kiss before they could be uttered. 

Steering him onto his back, Morgana made a show like she’d done this a hundred times before. Her hands dragged the blankets aside and hiked up her nightdress as she straddled his body, her weight divided between each knee. She could feel him hard beneath her and the barest touch of skin against skin sent a blaze of fire running through her. 

Before she could go further and cross the final line, she found herself spun, back against the soft pillows and Arthur's face above her, blue eyes staring down into her own so intensely she could barely breath. 

She drew her legs up around his hips, untangling her dress once again before placing his hand between them. She was tired of waiting for a day she'd learned may never come. She ached to have him inside her and trembled in frustration. With her nails digging into his skin, she finally won out and felt him breach her maidenhead, the pain all the more satisfying because now, she knew this night could never be denied. Uther would never be able to sell her off to any other husband.

It was like any act that passed between them; fast and rough with heated words whispered when they could catch their breath. It could have been a swordfight or a brawl but it wasn't. She marked him with her nails and teeth as he left bruises and pressure marks with his fingers. The same scrabbling fury she usually felt around him rose in her until she screamed, just to extract it from her body. It reached its pinnacle and broke over her, her skin aflame and her body burning.

When she had cooled again, she found Arthur beside her, spilling his seed on his own skin rather than inside her. It didn’t matter; she had what she needed from him already. When the time came, he would see that even as she shone the light of truth on Uther, she wasn't betraying him. He would stand by her when she secured the throne for them both. But that was not a thought for tonight.

She gathered her dress about her and set her feet on the cold floor. "Remember Arthur, our little secret."

He nodded and let her go; trailing his hand over the warm sheets she'd left.

"My secret," she whispered, closing his door and placing the flat of her hand against it. "For now.”

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
